Dark Room
by TheMerminator
Summary: What Killua needed most now is to find a way of keeping Gon away from any girls, anyone sweet, that Gon might like. But… isn't that selfish!" GonXKillua Lemon Afterwards, Review and tell what u think :


**Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter belongs to Togashi-sensei, and that's not me, cause my name isn't Yoshihiro Togashi!**

**This Story: Angst, Shonen-ai, GonXKillua **

**A/N: First FanFic ever. 5 reviews needed to share chapter 2. ****J**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Japanese - English (used words translation)**

**Tadaima = I'm home!**

**Hontoni = Really**

Chapter 1. Dark Room 

Thunder growled a deep rumbling warning. A silver haired teen pulled a curtain back to examine the sky. Early May was still tornado season in northwest Baaca, but this storm was forecasted to be only a flash flood threat. In the hilly city of Jandora, that was a threat during any heavy rain. Hopefully his friends would be in the restaurant now – safe from any flooding on the highway.

He stared into the early darkness of a thick cloud cover, thinking about earlier today.

"_ne, Killua. Leorio and Kurapika have some great news to share, so they wanna meet up" Gon said with his cheerful voice. "you should come, they said something about a luxurious restaurant a few kilometers from our hotel…" Killuas thoughts kept building up as Gon continued talking about this fierce restaurant they got invited to. In fact, how fancy this restaurant were, didn't matter to Killua, he had already made up his mind. He needed some time to think without his best friend around… _

Killua had never been sick before. It was all a lie. He just didn't feel like going out with the others. Plus he had so many things he wanted to sit down and think about properly, without being distracted by his black haired friend. '_And such opportunities didn't occur everyday_' Killua said earlier to himself.

Lightning stabbed a single shaking pointy finger at the earth. A moment later, veins of light threaded through dark low clouds. The first raindrop slammed into the window so hard that he instinctively recoiled. Releasing the curtain, he turned away from the window, and back to his bed.

As he laid down on his own bed, across Gons, it didn't feel as good as he thought it would. It was boring, Killua didn't usually like to make plans about the future… It felt rather pathetic now that he was thinking about it. '_besides why would I think about my future, I'm only 14 years old… _' he suddenly ceased and felt lost in his own thoughts. The expression on his face turned into a sad look. '_isn't it usually at this age that our hormones take all the control?!…' _his eyebrows knotted together even tighter. '_why is it so difficult for to think that Gon might find a nice, sweet girlfriend soon, and spend more time with her than me?!_' again he cut off the thinking-chain, he wouldn't go far with this attitude. He didn't need to remind himself over and over that no matter how innocent Gon was, someday he will evolve feelings towards someone of the opposite gender, and maybe, just maybe, leave him all alone behind.

What he needed most now is to find a way of keeping Gon away from any girls, anyone sweet, that Gon might like. But… isn't that selfish?!

Killua hit himself in the head, not hard though, as he pulled himself up off the bed. What is it with him, why is he thinking like this, if Gon knew, he would be disappointed in his best friend. Actually Gon could even get scared and maybe leave him if he knew what was running through Killuas mind. '_I mean hey come on, in love with your best friend?! Wait, is it love at all? What was it?_' Gon is his very first friend, Killua didn't know what friendship actually was before meeting Gon. Maybe this weird overprotective feeling was just a whole new kind of "friendship", just taken a bit further on the so called "friendship-scale"?!… Hm… this doesn't make sense, besides, Killua had a lot of feelings towards Gon, lust and longing were two of many. Plus these were exactly the ones that didn't fit into the friendship-zone.

"ahh" a light sigh found its way through Killuas lips.

He turned and walked against the big, curtain covered window again, with his arms folded across his chest. Just standing there, not even wanting to pull the curtain to take a look at the weather outside. The lights were shut inside the room, and it made Killuas mood even more depressed and grim, but even if the lights were on, he would clearly see that his most beloved person wasn't there, wasn't it him who sent Gon away, and him who wanted to think in peace?! Still he felt like this darkness was somehow the right emotion for this lonely occasion.

'_This is tiresome. I can't think clearly even now when Gon is not around_.' the former assassin was getting more and more disturbed. _'plus we got to get going to the next town by the sunset of tomorrow, and then we are at it again, new commission, new town, new faces, eventually new, nice people, introducing us to their daughters, hoping for us to accept them, so they take advantage of us and our hunter licenses. And then a slight chance for naïve, innocent Gon to meet his future love…_' Killua stopped thinking there for a second. The silver haired boy just shook his head and turned around again facing his best friends bed. '_…heh, I'm starting to sound like a hideous, jealous, bitter girl with a twisted crush on someone who doesn't even know of her existence._' (why does most of that sound like the current situation?! xD)

Killua sat on the edge of Gons bed, placing his elbows over his knees while looking at the messy pillow on his left side. The whole bed looked like a big mess actually, but to the ex-assassin, it somehow looked tempting, and comfortable. He could also smell a light fragrance of his best friend around the bed. A small smile started to fight its way onto Killuas lips, he couldn't help but smile, while thinking of the way Gon sleeps, arms to east and legs to west.

He embraced the soft, and warm, Gon-smelling pillow. Automatically closing his eyes '_I bet his gentle. overflowing aura is spilled on every little thing he touched in this room, so secure, so safe, so warm, leaving spots everywhere not thinking that danger might approach at anytime… so unlike me_' he opened his eyes and realized that he was hugging a pillow…'_how sad… Needing comfort from an object? Me?_' letting the pillow slowly slide back to place, he kept thinking ' _Me?! Killua Zoldyck?! What am I being so weak for?_' he snapped out of his thoughts as he felt an approaching aura from the 24th floor elevator, thirteen meters from his and Gons room. He jumped away from Gons bed, and into his own within a second, knowing the calm and simple aura belonged to his best friend.

"Tadaimaaa, Killua!" Gons cheerful voice filled the room. Closing the door behind him, with a big smile on his face.

Looks like Gon had a lot of fun with Leorio and Kurapika. Eager to tell Killua everything about it.

"Hey! shut up, I am trying to get some sleep here!" said Killua, trying to sound as much annoyed and sleepy as he could.

"hontoni..?! Your head is still hurting?" Gon asked with the sweetest, comforting voice Killua's ears could ever hear.

And yep there it was, THE "illness" of our favorite liar Killua Zoldyck, ladies and gentlemen, a headache! A very unconvincing and transparent lie, yet little innocent Gon believed him, with no doubts nor second thoughts.

"Ugh, a little bit…I guess…" Killua answered while trying to sound credible. And guessing that his best friend believed him, since Gon smiled widely at Killua from the edge of his bed.

"well then, I'll go to bed now too!" said this happy voice of Gon's, while he undressed on his own cute-clumsy way.

Killuas gaze didn't leave Gons structure, until Gon reached his own messy bed, making it ready for his body to take a rest on it for the rest of the night.

Killua had never questioned his own ability of hiding and spying, at the end of the day he knew his assassin skills were still with him though he quit the family business. He could crouch underneath his blanket, fooling Gon, making him believe he was asleep, and study his black haired friend's every little movement, without him even noticing. One should never underestimate Killuas talent, it was really handy at times like these.

"Ne, Killua…" said Gon while lying in his bed.

"…hurry up and get better. I got bored without you today at the restaurant..."

Killua felt a nice, warm and overwhelming feeling flowing inside of him. A smile that was impossible to hide appeared on Killuas face, and Gon saw it too, responding with an even bigger smile.

-to be continued.


End file.
